


Entries for Semegal's Smutty Valentine's Day Event

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mild Praise Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rose Petals, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Walking In On Someone, Wrist Bondage, Yukinerva, mild masturbation, oneshots, sting x rogue, stingue, writing event, yukino x minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was chosen to do 2 days of Semegal's event ^^</p><p>Day 2: “You’re only wearing rose petals? I’m strangely okay with this.”<br/>Pairing: Yukinerva<br/>No BDSM</p><p>Day 3: “I swear if you send me one more sext- Okay I’m on the next train over.”<br/>Pairing: Stingue<br/>BDSM Warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 2: Yukinerva and Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemeGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/gifts).



> Day 2: “You’re only wearing rose petals? I’m strangely okay with this.”
> 
> Pairing: Yukinerva
> 
> Warning: Pure NSFW. Just smut. That’s it XP
> 
> My first yuri ^

Yukino used to be innocent.

 

Sometimes she had to remind herself of that fact, especially when it was a hot summer day like this and everyone was walking around in hardly any clothes. Yukino herself had to go home from embarrassment because her eyes were everywhere. It was really hard during the summer to be surrounded by her half naked sweaty guildmates, especially when almost none of them, including her, were single.

 

Minerva had seen Yukino’s troubles and teased her quite a bit by making sure to bend over as much as possible, showing off her sizeable chest and well-shaped ass. It was driving Yukino crazy, to be perfectly honest. Minerva had been wearing nothing but a sports bra and really really short and tight shorts that covered up very little.

 

They weren’t the only couple having issues, however. Surprisingly it was Sting reduced to a blushing stuttering mess as Rogue walked around the Guild Hall in a tight tank top and a pair of shorts that Yukino was pretty sure were Sting’s. They were only out with the others for a good half hour until Sting suddenly claimed it was too noisy and he wanted to continue his work in his office.

No one believed him. After all, how could you, when he blurts it out red faced and sweating with his eyes glued to Rogue’s tank top, which was practically see-through from the sweat?

 

Rufus and Orga had been doing a weird flirty thing as well, and Yukino was starting to have a hard time controlling her feelings. Ever since she and Minerva had sex for the first time, Yukino’s own desires had come out of hiding.

After three hours of rubbing her thighs together as she tried to finish the collaging she was doing, Yukino gave up. She packed up her photo and scrapbooking supplies and head home with a simple, “I’m going to go take a bath, it’s much too hot here.”

 

And now, here she was, sitting in her deep porcelain tub covered in bubbles and rose petals, the hot water not helping with her perverted thoughts. She knew she could just pleasure herself and get these feelings out of her head, but that wasn’t what she wanted, not at all.

 

No, she wanted sex. She wanted _Minerva._

 

Her cheeks heat to a dark crimson at the thought, and she buries her face in her hands, muffling the weird whining noises that escaped her lips. Since when had she become so perverted?

 

Subconsciously, a single finger slides down into the water between her legs, teasing her own folds for a moment. Yukino whimpers, entire face flushed with color. Her finger slides between the lips, lightly brushing her clitoris. She lets out a small sigh, her entire body flooding with heat.

 

“Yuki~?” a smug voice singsongs from the doorway.

 

Yukino shrieks, startled by Minerva’s sudden entrance, the action causing the bubbles across her chest to slide off, leaving on the red rose petals stuck to her skin. Her heart is pounding, but in her embarrassment, she can’t move even in the slightest. “M-Minerva...s-sama...”

 

Minerva smirks, sashaying across the bathroom, watching as Yukino’s clouded brown eyes study every curve of Minerva’s body. She laughs slightly, kneeling down next to the tub. “You’re only wearing rose petals? I’m strangely okay with this.”

 

“P-Please...” Yukino stammers, not even going to question how the hell Minerva even got into her house. “I...I need...”

 

“Shh, shh~” Minerva presses a finger to Yukino’s lips with a sly smile. “I know~”

Minerva slowly begins to remove her top, making sure it is agonizingly slow. Yukino’s mouth is open and panting, body shivering with anticipation. Minerva finally shred the sports bra, her breasts popping out from the tight fabric at last. Yukino whines, hand traveling down to her own mound again. Realizing what she is doing, Yukino clasps her hand into a fist. She needed to wait.

 

As Minerva pulls the shorts from her hips, Yukino is finally moving in the bubbles, rolling over until she’s on her stomach, chin resting on the edge of the tub. Minerva lets out a small groan of excitement at the sight of her girlfriend’s naked body covered in rose petals and soapsuds. It was one of the sexiest sights she had seen in awhile.

 

“Yuki, dear?” she asks teasingly as she runs a finger along her lacy underwear. “Would you like me to join you, or do you want to join me?”

 

Yukino understood the question. They had never done bathtub sex before, but she was a little worried that it would make things difficult. Quickly she shakes her head, then realizes it wasn’t a yes or no question. “Mmph...I want to...join you...”

Minerva drops her panties, standing in her full naked glory before the Celestial Mage. She uses a single finger to beckon Yukino forward, an invitation that Yukino accepts without a single thought. She leaves the water standing in the tub, not really caring at this point.

 

Minerva keeps backing up, trying to tease the shorter girl. She stops only when right in front of the counter, able to reach a hand back into a drawer to remove Yukino’s vibrator.

 

Silently Minerva points at the floor, eyes glinting with lust. Yukino drops to the floor, hips lifted from the floor, panting as she looks up at Minerva.

 

“You’re ravishing,” Minerva chuckles, falling to her knees in between Yukino’s knees. The vibrator is set to the side for now, to be used later when Yukino was ready for it. She parts her legs even more with her hands, then licks the inside of the girl’s wet thighs.

 

Yukino gasps loudly, hands grasping at nothing, for the bathroom floor below her was only tile. “Mmmpphh....aah...p-please don’t t-tease me...”

 

Minerva removes a hand from Yukino’s leg to slide it between Yukino’s slick folds. She parts the sensitive folds, her cheeks gaining a pink tint as she sees exactly how wet the other female is.

 

Yukino moans loudly as Minerva thrusts a single finger into her, body trembling with desire. Minerva’s other hand steadies the girl’s hips, continuing to plunge her finger further into her. She curls it around inside, listening to the breathy cry that falls from Yukino’s lips.

 

Minerva suddenly pulls her finger out, much to Yukino’s disappointment. “Hrgh... N-No...keep...going...” she begs, sweat sliding down her cheek.

 

The dominant female licks her finger, eyes shining. Yukino feels lightheaded with need, clenching her hands into fists and digging her nails into her palms.

 

Minerva leans up to take Yukino’s mouth, body shifting forward. Their bodies brush together, Yukino’s slick folds brushing against Minerva. Minerva shudders, letting herself moan into Yukino’s mouth.

 

Their hips start moving together, grinding their damp pussies into each other. Yukino reaches a hand up to grip Minerva’s breast, tweaking the nipple for a moment before starting to massage the round skin. Minerva slides her tongue into Yukino’s mouth, swirling it around there as her lips press harder into Yukino’s.

Yukino has had enough of teasing. She grinds herself against Minerva’s vagina as violently as she can muster, listening to the sound of their juices mixing. Minerva’s mouth falls away to let out a sharp intake of breath, surprised by the action.

 

“Easy, Yuki~” Minerva pants, trying to calm the other down. “I’ll give you what you need~”

 

Arousal covers Yukino’s thighs as Minerva begins kissing down Yukino’s body. She licks each and every rose petal, watching Yukino’s reaction with pride. Finally, her tongue reaches Yukino’s shining pussy. She hesitates, waiting for Yukino to get impatient. Well, more impatient than she already was.

“M-Minerva-sama, p-please-!”

 

“There’s your sweet voice,” Minerva laughs, kissing the mostly shaven skin. She licks between Yukino’s folds, just long enough to tease, and Yukino’s hands instantly fall into Minerva’s hair. Minerva slides her tongue inside Yukino, using one of her fingers to rub Yukino’s hard clitoris.

 

Yukino is screaming as her fingernails dig into Minerva’s scalp, drool sliding out of the corner of her mouth. Minerva’s tongue is flexible and easily curls up inside of her. Minerva thrusts the slick pink appendage deeper inside of her girlfriend, tasting her sweetness.

 

Her finger rubs harder as it circles around Yukino’s clit, knowing that the girl was already close. But Minerva wasn’t going to give Yukino that pleasure just yet.

With one final swipe of her tongue Minerva stops her ministrations to purr out, “I’ll let you finish if you do me a little favor~”

 

Yukino bites down on her lip, ready to give in. She nods vigorously, waiting for Minerva’s request.

 

Minerva grabs the vibrator, then stands up and moves over to Yukino, positioning herself in front of Yukino’s face. “Lick it all up,” she gasps, “and I’ll put this inside you.”

 

The mental picture is too good, and Yukino feels heat flooding through her veins. “Haaa...y-yess...M-Minerva...s-sama...”

 

Minerva presses down, and Yukino slides her tongue against Minerva’s slick folds, tasting the sweet liquids there. Minerva rewards her by sliding the vibrator between Yukino’s legs, feeling the girl gasp in pleasure. “Mmpphh~!”

 

Minerva thrusts the vibrator in and out in time with the movements of Yukino’s tongue, trying to keep herself upright. With every buck of their hips, the heat only grows, curling inside of their stomachs. Minerva’s mouth is wide open in a moan, and Yukino is still busy with Minerva’s dripping pussy.

 

Yukino’s own arousal is leaking from between her legs, sliding down her thighs, covering her soft skin with the sticky clear fluid. Minerva is tempted to move and lick all of that beautiful nectar away, but Yukino’s tongue is still prodding around inside of her, and it’s too good to deny.

 

“Mmph...I’m...aaah...close...” Minerva gasps out, her breath stolen from her. Yukino whines in pleasure at Minerva’s words, managing out a quiet scream of pleasure as she buries her tongue in as deep as it could go.

 

Minerva turns up the setting on the vibrator, and Yukino loses it. Her mind washes with white as she screams into her girlfriend’s still wet pussy. That is enough to send Minerva over the edge as well, and she cums all over Yukino’s face, groaning, gasping, and a bit of screaming.

 

The two girls collapse to the bathroom tile, the vibrator still buzzing in Yukino’s vagina, set to a high setting. Yukino is still dazed from her own orgasm, making little whimpering noises from overstimulation.

After slowly removing the pink toy from between Yukino’s legs, Minerva kisses her gently, brushing her sweaty air from her face. “Feel better?”

 

Yukino nods, too exhausted to do much else. They curl up together on the floor, breathing in time with each other. It was much too hot of a day to get dressed right now.

 

So instead they both slid back into the tub and cuddled up together, tasting each other’s lips every now and then. The rest of the time was spent soaking deep in the now cool water, enjoying the refreshing sensation.

 

It is an afternoon well spent.


	2. Day 3: Stingue and Sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: “I swear if you send me one more sext- Okay I’m on the next train over.”
> 
> Pairing: Stingue
> 
> Warning: BDSM smut. I have no regrets. ᐛ

 Sting is about to go crazy.

He is supposed to be focusing on the debate at hand about adding a new rule about...he didn’t even know. What were they talking about again?

Honestly, at this point, he didn’t care.

Because his cellphone is in his hand underneath the table, resting on top of his crotch, right on top of a tent in his pants. Because he’s hot and sweating underneath his little bit of clothing, holding back pants and groans as his blue eyes flick across the screen.

On his screen were about five pictures of his boyfriend, each one of them sexier than the last. It had started with a fairly innocent picture of Rogue sitting on the couch, but soon escalated to Rogue in only his boxers sprawled out on the couch surface looking absolutely ravishing. And it was driving Sting crazy.

It pissed him off that Rogue knew exactly how to play his cards. He was well aware of Sting’s kink when it came to being helpless in sexual situations, and he loved to play around just to get Sting all hot and bothered.

And damn, is Sting truly helpless. If he dared touch himself, he’d probably get caught. And although this meeting is only half an hour away from Sabertooth by train, it’s far enough that Sting is going to have to wait to be home. Besides, this meeting is going on and on and on...

Trembling, Sting finally sends a text back. ‘ _D-Damn babe...I didn’t think you had the guts to do this... B-But I swear...if you send one more sext...’_

Sting knows exactly what is going to happen, and hits it right on the mark. Rogue sends a picture of him with his boxers riding low on his hips, showing off his V line and his hips. He captioned it with, _‘Or what~?’_

Fuckfuckfuckfufkcfuck. Sting is gone now, his mind hazy and his pants far too tight. He _needed_ Rogue so damn bad. It’d been a week since he’d been home and he is _so done_ with waiting.

_‘Okay...I’m on the next train over.’_

He stands up, chair scraping across the floor, alerting everyone present. “I need to go. Now.” His voice is surprisingly level, filled with a commanding power he didn’t think he even had.

The others raise an eyebrow. Sting knows he’s going to have to lie. So he keeps talking. “Someone back at my guild needs my help, please, they’re-”

“Alright, alright, Eucliffe,” sighs the leader of the discussion from the Magic Council. “However that means you won’t get a vote in this-”

“Totally fine with that, bye!” Sting dashes out of there as fast as he can, hoping no one notices his obvious arousal as he finally makes it outside. He makes a beeline for the nearest train station, mind still fuzzy. His Dragon Slayer instincts were going crazy.

Sting hates trains with a passion, but it would be much faster. And so, he persuades someone nearby to wake him when they reach his stop.

The sickness lures him out of his lust for a while, although the second he’s on solid ground once more, that sexual drive is back. He sprints the entire way home, throwing open the door and shouting out, “I WASN’T KIDDING WHEN I SAID I WAS COMING HOME, YOU FUCKING TEASE.”

Rogue’s muffled voice comes from the bedroom, “I didn’t doubt you for a second. I’m in the bedroom...and you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

_Dammit._ Sting immediately knows who’s going to take control of this situation, and it’s not going to be him.

Sting staggers into the bedroom, body trembling with need. Rogue lies across the bed, untangling some of their bondage supplies. Sting lets out a whine in the back of his throat. Yup. Yupyupyup. He is _so_ going to be the submissive one today. “Rogue,” he practically whines.

The dark haired man looks up from his work to smile at Sting. “Ah, there you are.” Rogue’s voice is practically a purr. He sits up on the bed, then coaxes Sting forward with a single finger.

Sting obeys without a second thought, mouth open in a silent pant, exhausted from running so far. “T-Take me,” he gasps, sweat sliding down his face.

Rogue nods, patting the bed beside him. “C’mon,” he smirks. “If you come over here and listen to me, I’ll reward you.”

Sting whines again, collapsing onto the bed, head near Rogue’s knee. Rogue strokes Sting’s hair for a moment, smiling fondly. “Glad you’re home...however...”

A strangled cry escapes Sting’s lips as Rogue grasps onto Sting’s hair and tugs his head up to his. “You left early...because you were turned on. Naughty, naughty. It’s your job, you know.”

Sting’s mouth is wide open, saliva spilling from the corner of his lips. “Uhuh...I’m  s-sorry...Rogue...nnrghh...”

“Are you, though?” Rogue smirks. Sting trembles as Rogue slowly kisses and licks Sting’s neck. “I know you’re not...you enjoy this far too much...”

Sting grits his teeth together as Rogue sucks on a weak point on his throat. Sting screams in pleasure as Rogue digs his teeth into Sting’s skin. “Aah~!” Sting is a complete a total mess, struggling to get his own clothes off, wanting desperately to be naked and helpless underneath Rogue’s touch. “P-Please...hurry...up...” he whines again, wanting Rogue to speed up.

“Shh, shh,” Rogue shushes him, licking away some of the blood. “I heard you, love, I heard you.” Rogue slowly removes Sting’s vest, sliding it from his arms and throwing it to the floor. His teeth bite into Sting’s undershirt, yanking it upwards and pulling it over Sting’s head.

Sting is gasping and moaning in anticipation as Rogue’s hands move down to Sting’s waist, undoing his belt and disposing of it. “R-Rogue...haaa…”

Rogue smirks, finally finishing his job, leaving Sting fully bare. He lets out a small laugh at the sight of Sting’s throbbing arousal, touching the tip with a single finger. Sting’s entire body jerks from the stimulation. Rogue laughs again, the smirk only spreading across his lips. He reaches up to gently cup Sting’s cheek in his hand. “How much do you want today?”

“Everything,” Sting pants, sweat sliding down his temples. “J-Just...u-use me...haa…”

Rogue looks Sting straight in the eyes, hand moving from his cheek to Sting’s length, which he squeezes tightly as he speaks. Sting’s eyes cloud over as he lets out a pleasured yelp. “You’re so dirty, god~” Rogue groans. “But if you want to be used...I will use you until you’re wretched..”

Saliva slides from the corner of Sting’s mouth as Rogue leans back to ready their bondage supplies. He takes the blue cloth in both hands, smoothing it out before reaching up towards Sting’s wrists, where he wraps the fabric around each one. With practiced ease he ties them to the headboard, so that Sting’s arms are stretched out behind his head.

Sting gasps, already struggling slightly against the bonds. “F-Fuck...y-yes…” He closes his eyes, groaning loudly. His suspicions of what was next were confirmed by soft fabric covering his eyes as Rogue tightens the blindfold. Sting shudders violently, mouth opening wide enough for Rogue to slip the gag inside.

“Sting…” Rogue’s voice is smooth and liquidy. “Do you want the other thing we discussed the other day…?”

Sting bites down on the gag, thinking long and hard. They had yet to experiment with Sting’s limits, and in some cases, Sting wanted more than just what they’d done before. But at the same time, even now there was slight hesitation.

He finally nods, shaking with nerves and an excitement. He feels Rogue’s hands move across his thighs, trying to calm him down. “Safeword?”

“B-Black,” Sting gasps out from behind the gag.

“Mhm,” Rogue hums, catching it with his enhanced hearing. “Good~” Sting whines at the praise, bucking his hips slightly. A moment later, Sting feels fabric wrap around his cock, a bit too tight to be comfortable, but that was the point.

Sting had never before tried orgasm denial, although he’d had thoughts of it many, many times. He’d heard rumors of it, that it was supposed to make the finish all the more exciting and pleasurable. And Sting really could use something extra, something more to make sex all the more exciting. He had a thing for experimenting, after all.

“Is that okay?” Rogue asks gently, breathing in Sting’s ear.

_Snap._

Sting snaps his fingers once to confirm, too gone in his own bliss to do much more. “Good, good.” Rogue’s lips brush against Sting’s neck, planting gentle kisses there. “Ready to start?”

_Snap._

Rogue smiles, nuzzling Sting’s neck with his nose. Even during times like this, he was affectionate. After all, he had to make Sting feel as safe as possible. This stuff could be dangerous.

He leans back, stretching his hands into the air and cracking his knuckles. It was showtime.

Licking his lips, he lowers his head to Sting’s waist, nibbling along the skin there, feeling Sting’s body ripple beneath him. The headboard shakes as Sting tugs as hard as he can, as if trying to break free, when in reality he was basking in the feeling of helplessness. The struggle was part of the stimulation, the chafing into the skin on his wrists helping him lose himself.

For that’s what sex was for Sting, and for Rogue too, in some ways. Rogue wanted a chance to be in control of his life: for everyday he was at constant war with the demons in his own head, the voices he couldn’t get to go away no matter how hard he tried. Meanwhile, Sting was on the opposite end. He needed to let go of that control that people expected from him. He is a Guild Master, he should always be in control of the situation, in his right mind, levelheaded and the final judge.

But in bed, they both got to push away their stresses, give up and give in, take over and fall under, until they were entwined in each other, the only sound their voices in harmony, the sensations sweeping over them everything they want and need.

Rogue brings Sting back, but just a little bit. His lips are warm, yet demanding as they kiss down his thighs. His teeth nip lightly, drawing just enough blood to create small crimson trails on Sting’s skin. Rogue licks it away with almost gentle care, feeling Sting shudder in pleasure beneath him.

The room is surprisingly quiet, the only sound besides their breathing being little gasps from behind Sting’s gag every time Rogue drives his canines into Sting’s flesh. The curtains are drawn over the window, leaving the room dark save for a small stream of light that shines through the slit in the curtains. The atmosphere was perfect, and Rogue smiles fondly as he looks down at his lover’s covered face.

He was more than happy that Sting had decided to come home. His own head had been going crazy today, and he’d snapped under the pressure, sending those pictures in the hope to distract himself. In hindsight, it was probably bad for Sting’s reputation, but Rogue wasn’t sure what excuse he’d used, if any at all. Hopefully an acceptable one.

“You’re doing great,” he whispers, running a free hand down Sting’s left thigh as his lips continue teasing up bite marks on his right. Sting whines loudly at the praise, hips arching off the mattress as Rogue’s hands slide back upwards to his waist.

He wanted more stimulation desperately, but he knew Rogue wasn’t going to just give it to him. he had to react, whether it was in body or voice wouldn't matter, it just needed to be noticeable, not something that vanished behind his gag.

Trembling and trying to move properly, Sting juts his hips upwards again, whining loudly against the fabric. Rogue either doesn’t notice, or he ignores him, because he continues his actions exactly the same.

“F-Fuck y-you…” Sting gasps out as loudly as he can. “T-Teasing me like...nnrgh...like that..a-after you already spent...all m-meeting..t-tormenting...m-me..”

Rogue laughs, barely catching Sting’s words. He understands enough to know what Sting is cursing him out for, but he still does nothing. In fact, his actions become even more tempting, hands feather light on Sting’s hips, lips barely even touching his skin.

Sting is going crazy. His head is whirling, a mix between wanting to just let Rogue do his thing and wanting to scream and lash out in a lustful fury. He needs Rogue to touch his arousal and fast, or he’s going to go crazy, but at the same time, giving in right now would probably be the most blissful sensation in the world. But _god was he_ **_done_ ** _with waiting._

“R-Rogue…” his voice is weak, and Rogue hears it as only a wisp of air. He lifts his head, confused at the sudden change in Sting’s attitude. Rogue leans up close to Sting’s head, placing his ear right in front of Sting’s gagged mouth. “P-Please...g-give me more...I-I’m going...c-crazy…”

Rogue’s features cover with pity. He gently kisses Sting’s cheek, feeling a bit guilty. “Sorry, love,” he says softly. Normally he wasn’t this willing to listen to Sting’s pleas, but they were trying something new today, and that was making Rogue nervous. “What do you want me to do?”

Sting’s breath hitches in his throat. “S-Something...a-anything...nnrghhh…”

Rogue kisses him again, his hands gently sliding down Sting’s thighs. “I can arrange that~” His hands finally find Sting’s twitching arousal, cupping it in his hands. Sting’s body shivers with pleasure, a loud moan escaping his lips. Rogue slowly begins to pump the bound length, listening to Sting’s voice whining high and desperate in his throat.

Rogue can hear the small sounds escaping Sting’s throat in perfect clarity, moving his wrist faster and faster to comply with the growing need that Sting is displaying. “Oooooh yess~” Sting moans loudly, biting down on the gag. “Nnnrghh~!”

Rogue smirks, knowing that Sting was already getting close. But it seemed he’d forgotten…

Sting shoves his hips upward towards Rogue’s hand, falling into pure bliss. He lets himself go at last, melting into his own helplessness, letting the sensation of pure, unbridled ecstasy overtake him. He squeezes his eyes shut from behind the blindfold, moaning and gasping as he gets closer and closer to his climax. “Ahhh~! R-Rogue...I-I’m...f-fuck...I’m c-cumming~”

His body thrusts upwards, but quickly falls back down. Sting lets out a cry of frustration, and Rogue laughs tauntingly. “Oh, you poor thing~” he purrs, kissing the still erect shaft. “Did you happen to forget? You’re all tied up~”

Angry tears fill Sting’s eyes from behind the blindfold, soaking through the fabric. “NNRGHHH~!” He thrusts his hips up again and again, moving against Rogue’s hand.

Rogue shakes his head, still laughing. “It’s not going to work~” he breathes. He gets a little concerned all of a sudden, leaning up to pull the gag out of Sting’s mouth. “Are you okay?”

“F-Fuck..” Sting whines. “Y-Yeah...I’m...f-fine...j-just...nrgh… Y-you’re...haa...it’s...f-fuck…”

“Speak to me, love,” Rogue whispers.

“F-Fuck me~!” Sting cries, the desperation surprising Rogue. “P-Please~! Nrgghhhh~! R-Rogue~! Haaaaaa~!”

“Shhh, shh~!” Rogue gasps, still a little out of breath. “C-Calm down, I’ll give it to you if you want it, shh shh~” He kisses Sting’s lips passionately, then slides the gag back into his mouth.

His hands grip Sting’s hips, raising them off the bed. He kisses Sting’s thighs before reaching for the lube, which he slathers over his fingers. He slowly slides a single finger into Sting’s ass, then a second, and finally a third. Sting didn’t need much preparation; they had sex pretty frequently so Sting was quite loose. But Rogue’s paranoia caused him to follow that practiced routine time and time again.

He groans under his breath as he shifts their position, trying to get himself into the best possible spot. The angle here was tricky, but Rogue managed, sliding himself into Sting’s wet heat. He moans loudly, feeling Sting instantly clench around him.

“Oooh Sting~” He starts to slowly thrust forward, gasping and panting already from the sensation. It was always around this point that Rogue started to lose some of his control, wanting to just fuck Sting until they both were a screaming hot mess. He wanted to make a disaster out of both himself and Sting, bring them both the sensations they needed more than anything.

He can hear Sting’s breathing getting faster and faster as he builds up to his orgasm he’d never reach once more, but Rogue knew that he was going to get close within only a few moments. Teasing Sting had put him in a bad spot, leaving him hot and needy for contact.

He thrusts harder and harder, pushing himself in as far as he could, gripping harder onto Sting’s hips, digging his nails into his partner’s hot skin. Rogue is a gasping, moaning disaster, starting to be blinded by the sensation. He pushes in again, finally slamming directly into Sting’s prostate.

Sting howls from behind the gag, and if it weren’t for his bonds, he would’ve cum right then and there. But instead he’s left thrashing and screaming, desperately wanting the release he could not have.

For Rogue, however, it’s all over. After just a few more thrusts, Sting’s walls clench tightly around Rogue’s throbbing cock, and Rogue lets out a loud gasp as he shoots into Sting, his entire body shuddering with pleasure as he releases.

This only infuriates Sting more, tugging on the bonds on his wrists with fresh vigor. Rogue is still in bliss, hardly staying upright as the sensation washes over him. Rogue’s selfish pleasure is driving Sting up a wall, and he’s about ready to crack under the intensity of the held back orgasm.

He lets out another scream from behind the gag, sinking his teeth into the gag with as much force as he can muster. Rogue blinks, looking up at Sting through the haze in front of his crimson eyes. He lets out a noise of pure disbelief as Sting’s teeth tear through the magical cloth, until he rips it in two, letting out a loud desperate cry of Rogue’s name without a single thing to stop him.

“B-But…” Rogue stammers. “That’s a m-magically enhanced...f-fabric..” His words are truncated, still not fully recovered from his climax.

“T-Take it off,” Sting gasps, “P-Please, R-Rogue… I n-need it…”

Rogue pulls the blindfold up, looking deep into Sting’s eyes. Tears whirl in the clouded deep blue, signaling Sting’s desperation even more than his twitching cock or desperate cries. “Wh-What are you doing?!” Sting practically sobs. “I d-didn't s-safe word...nrrrrghhhhh..”

“Sorry,” Rogue breathes weakly, pulling the blindfold back down. “I just...wanted to see your b-broken eyes…”

Sting moans loudly, “A-And I thought I was the k-kinkier one...haaa…”

Rogue’s entire body shudders as his trembling fingers touch the fabric around Sting’s length, biting down on his lip. “Y-You’ve c-corrupted me,” he gasps.

He massages Sting’s arousal with one of his hands, trying to help work him back up. Sting is howling and writhing in pleasure, screaming at Rogue to just _take it off already_ but Rogue isn't one to give in like that, he has to trade just a little bit more. Sting would thank him later.

Rogue closes his eyes tightly as he rubs harder and faster, feeling Sting getting closer and closer. “A-Almost~ HAAA~!” Sting cries, digging his nails into his palms, drawing blood.

Rogue’s eyes flutter open just in time to see Sting’s back arch up off the mattress one final time, mouth wide open as saliva slides out of his mouth. Rogue mentally counts down as he grips the fabric with his free hand, waiting for Sting to hit his max, he would have to pull it off just a second before...he had to time it just right…

“R-ROGUE P-PLEASE~!” Sting screeches, on the very edge of his climax.

Rogue’s mind flashes with recognition, and with one sharp yank, the fabric finally frees Sting’s arousal.

All sound is robbed from Sting’s lips as his head falls backwards, eyes crossing, mouth wide in a silent scream as he finally releases in Rogue’s hand. Rogue looks at Sting with fondness, brushing hair from Sting’s covered eyes. Sting is whimpering, the sensation still lingering, twice as good as anything he’s ever felt before.

Rogue slides the blindfold off and sees Sting’s crossed eyes and smiles wider. He is simply gone, even now a few moments after the fact. He kisses Sting’s forehead, then reaches up and unties his hands.

“You did good,” he whispers softly, gently caressing Sting’s cheeks. “You did, so, so good… I’m proud of you for holding on.”

Sting’s eyes flutter open, finding Rogue’s face. “S-So worth it,” he pants wearily, tears running down his cheeks.“Sorry for ruining the g-gag…”

“Shhh it’s okay, babe,” Rogue whispers, using the pet name he rarely uttered to try to calm Sting down in his vulnerable state.

Sting sits up shakily, burying his face into Rogue’s guild marked shoulder. “I love you, Rogue,” he whispers.

Rogue kisses the top of Sting’s head.“I love you too, Sunshine.” He hugs Sting close, cradling him in his arms. “Let's get you a hot bath, how’s that sound?”

“Only if you're with me,” Sting mumbles. “And there’s bubbles.”

Rogue laughs softly. “I can definitely do that.” He lifts Sting from the bed, carrying him in his arms to the bathroom. He lifts Sting’s chin up to kiss him gently, and Sting wraps his arms around Rogue’s neck to kiss back.

Moments of these, moments of absolute trust and love...it was everything they lived for.


End file.
